From Furya to the Underverse
by Abohrition
Summary: Post Rule The Dark Riddick gets picked up on an obscenely large bounty. When he learns that the woman who put a bounty on him was from Furya, well, he let them lead. When he arrives in Furya, he finally meets his match. But instead of being killed, he is given a task. To bring Lady Isinia, leader of the remaining Furyans to the underverse. Riddick is OOC and Riddick/OC coupling.


**A/N: This is my version of what should happen after Riddick faces off with Boss Johns. I probably wont update for a while if at all, unless I get a review that I should roll with the story. I am currently writing a Bane fic but I am willing to put it on pause if people react well to this story.**

* * *

"Furya was wiped from all records a long time ago. The Lord Marshall made sure to do that. He went to Furya and wiped out every last person on the planet, or so he believed he did. Why he was so naïve to think so is beyond me. In a time where bouncing between planets was possible, did he really think that _every _Furyan would be on planet? Ha! Stupidity is going to be everyone's downfall in one way or another."

Riddick was hanging on to each and every word that the woman said. She was Furyan, or so she claimed. She had put a bounty on him, to bring him to her alive and paid handsomely to multiple people to do so. Riddick was used to five man crews or less, he was not expecting 30 people to be on his tail. When they finally subdued him, he was ready and willing to break out and flee, like he always did, but then he actually took the time to listen to why he was being picked up in the first place.

* * *

_He could hear the dropping of the liquid that was pumping into him. It was the drug that was supposed to put you into cryo-sleep. "Are you sure we should be bringing him to her instead of a prison?" A meek voice spoke. This one was obviously not experienced the ways of the merc. He didn't honestly think that they tracked people down to uphold justice did they? They brought people in for the bounty, no matter who had set it. "Ha! And miss this pay day? The pay is 3 mill! There are six of us, which means half a mill to each. You really want to pass that up?" Hmmm. 3 mill? He decided he could stay put to find out who this mystery woman was._

_And now he was facing her. Riddick hadn't ever seen her before and she definitely wasn't a necro, so who was she? "Wanna tell me why I'm here?" Riddick was amused by this woman when she looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "You are here, Riddick, because I need to tell you a story, and you, well, you may want to listen."_

* * *

"So why are you telling me all this? Do you know where Furya is?" Riddick could feel himself getting amped up. _Can she point me home? _"Of course I know where Furya is. We are on our way as we speak. I am telling you this so that you don't get caught off guard when you are attacked when you get there." She had a strong look of pain and sadness on her face that she didn't bother to hide. Riddick wondered what upset the woman and why he would be attacked. "Attacked?" The pain went back to her face. "Are there other Furyans?" Riddick was aware he was being eager but this was something he had been anticipating for far too long.

"Yes there are others. There are three groups of us. Clans if you will, that… specialize. My clan, the Erudens, we are tasked with keeping history. The Bloss, they are the ones who care for us, and mate to return our population. And then there is the clan that I will be dropping you at, the Straka, and our leader, Isinia." When she spoke Isinia's name the hurt and sadness returned to her face. "Isinia is to be feared, Riddick. Heed my words. She is a force to be reckoned with, and she has a fuelled hatred for you." Riddick couldn't help but to smirk. "Do not smile at that, if she sees fit, she will kill you. And she can do worse than even that. Even to you Riddick." Riddick continued to chuckle. The woman continued to get angry and snapped at him. "Why do you find her fury so funny?" She spoke the word 'funny' as if it tasted bitter. "Well, Lady… She may contain one persons fury, but I contain the fury of the entire Furyan race." Riddick said smugly. Though his grin dropped when the woman started to laugh, not just chuckle, but actually laugh. "Oh Riddick, it does not suit you to be so dim. You may be naïve now, but I assure you, you will see things in a different light upon our arrival. I just hope you last the first five minutes." Riddick was getting irritated now. "If they mean to kill me, why did they pay to have me come?" She chuckled again. "Oh Riddick. _They _paid for nothing. It was me who paid. You wanted Furya, and I gave you Furya. But only because it didn't feel right to keep you away, when just as much Furyan blood flows in your veins as in mine. Not to mention, you are the only one who can bring Isinia any kind of solace. Now get some sleep Riddick. We have a long trip ahead of us." Riddick pondered her words and then quite miraculously fell into a deep sleep, even his animal side.

* * *

When they landed, the woman known as Evia made no move to get off the ship and also stopped Riddick. She instead pulled out the comm and radioed somebody to come and get him. About five minutes later a man came onto the ship. Riddick was in awe. Not that he found the man appealing, but he found the man incredibly intimidating. He was about 6'6, giving him a good half a foot of height on Riddick and his arms were thicker than his head. He looked like he was ready to rip Evias head off. "What were you thinking bringing _him_ here! Don't you think Isinia has suffered enough!" Evia put a stern look on her face that made her just as intimidating. "I brought him here so she could find release! He is the only one that can do that! Maybe he can even help her get rid of it! So don't even think about using that tone of voice again with me, _Iant_!" She spit at him. The man immediately slumped his shoulders and turned to Riddick. Iant was studying Riddick ferociously and eventually gave Riddick a curt nod and motioned for Riddick to follow him. Riddick did so with caution. If this was one of the other Furyans, he didn't want to raise a stink and not last the first five minutes as Evia had said. When they made it inside a building that was made of a stone that Riddick had never seen before, Riddick was taken by surprise and was promptly subdued. He tried to fight back but the man hit him so hard that everything went black and the last thing Riddick remembered was being dragged through the dirt.

* * *

When Riddick next awoke, he was chained to the wall and Iant was sitting beside him. Riddick shook his head to try to get rid of the pain in his head but to no avail. "Did you have to hit me so hard? I would have put the shackles on myself." Iant just glared at him with a look that would make any man, Riddick included, cower before him. "I hit you because I wanted to, not because I had to." Iant looked away and continued tying and untying the rope in his hand. "Well, why did you hit me? I thought it was this Isinia person who hated me, though for what I have no idea." At the mention of Isinia's name, Iant snapped his head to Riddick and had a look of pain on his face. _Why are people so sad about this woman? _"I would advise you not to speak her name. And she has every right to hate you. And her hatred for you is also the reason that I hit you." With Iant finally facing Riddick, Riddick caught sight of the glowing hand upon his chest, the same one that Riddick had. "What is that on your chest?" Riddick asked brazenly. Iant looked at Riddick like he was an idiot and Riddick immediately felt like a fool. "It is the same mark on your chest. It is the anger and hatred of the entire Furyan race. We all have it… well.. Most of us. Luckily." That look of pain was back on his face. "Why does everyone look like someone killed their grandmother in cold blood?" Iant chuckled. "Because someone did, but that's not why I am sad…" The pained look on his face was worsening. "Than why are _you_ sad?" Riddick really wanted to know what was bothering everybody.

"Remember when I said most of us? Well that's the thing. The reason we can carry all the fury is because there are about a thousand people carrying it. Not that we don't feel all of it, because we do, but it doesn't weigh on us the way it would if it was just one of us…" Riddick still didn't understand. "So if we all carry it, what's so bad about it?" Riddick felt like he asked another dumb question on top of the fact he was sure to get beat for interrupting with said dumb question.

Iant cleared his throat and gave Riddick that stern look again. "There is nothing bad about _that,_ but like I said, most of us carry it, not all of us. Not… Isinia." Riddick felt like chuckling but held back in fear. "So you're sad she doesn't carry the fury?" Iant chuckled. "No Riddick, I am not sad because she doesn't share the burden of the fury of our race," Iant's eyes were suddenly devoid of humour and full of pain. I am sad because instead, she carries the pain and suffering of the entire Furyan race, and she carries it by herself, with no one to share the burden with her…" A lone tear slipped from Iant's eyes and Riddick was surprised to see this clearly dominant male shedding even a single tear. Now all Riddick had to do was figure out why this Isinia character hated him so much.

"So why is she mad at me?" Iant looked instantly angry and Riddick couldn't help but feel the fear rising in his back. Iant cleared his throat again and then spoke.

"Well, we have all met Shirah, the one who marked us. She also gave most of us a task. You were tasked to kill the lord marshal. Isinia was tasked to give all that pain to the lord marshal before you killed him. The lord marshal was supposed to suffer before he died, and only when he did, would Isinia be free of all the pain and suffering. Only then, would she be able to take a breath without slowly dying just to heal and die all over again. She is suffering because of you, because she can now never rid herself of the pain."

Riddick contemplated Iant's words before speaking again. "If she can give the pain away, why doesn't she just do that? Give it away?"

Iant laughed at him and then took on a look of anger. "And who should she give it to? She is not a selfish being. She will carry that pain until she finds someone who deserves it. She wouldn't put someone else in that sort of pain just so she didn't have to deal with it… She has given away the smallest bits of it to those that have crossed her and it was enough to make them die, the pain was so insufferable that their heart just stopped beating. Only one person has survived the pain. And even still, they only had it for a day before she took it back, and it was a small amount of it too." Riddick couldn't help but admire this woman. She must be quite the woman.

"So when do I get to meet her?" Iant chuckled. "Eager are we? Well, you're in luck. She will be here any minute."

Riddick and Iant sat in silence while they anticipated Isinia's arrival. Iant was calm, but Riddick was fidgeting non-stop. Riddick had pictured her to be a mountain of a woman, strong and unstoppable. He couldn't wait to gaze upon this woman and see the face that all these people worshiped.

* * *

When Isinia finally arrived, he was taken aback. The woman that Iant greeted as Lady Isinia was not what he expected at all. She was a short woman, standing around 5'4 and was slim, muscular but slim. She had her eyes covered behind her hood, but from what he could see, she was in fact terrifying. She had full lips but there was black splaying out from her mouth. It reached out in vines over her lips and around her mouth. She was sickly pale, and her lips and skin that wasn't covered in the black… vines, was grey and pasty. On her neck there was more vines, but they spread out from the glowing but black hand print that wrapped around her neck. She was suddenly speaking.

"You are Riddick?" She spat his name like it was acid. Riddick nodded but took a step back only to bump into the wall. She moved quickly and pulled him to the ground and placed her boot laden foot on his chest and pressed down with more weight than Riddick thought was possible and it was making it impossible for him to breathe. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "You're life, is _mine_." She said it with no hint of malice but he knew it was there, the hate was dripping off her words. Then she moved her head so it was in front of his and removed his goggles. To say she looked surprised when she looked at his eyes was an understatement. She then removed her hood but kept her eyes shut, and if only for a moment, Riddick contemplated moving and trying to escape but was caught off guard when he saw the vines running out of her eyes in every direction up to her void black hair. He was even more caught off guard when she opened her eyes. The parts where her eyes were supposed to be white were just as black as her hair and the vines. But that was not the only thing Riddick noticed.

The eyes that were looking directly into his own were shining. Not with emotion but shining the exact same way that Riddick's eyes did.

The last thing Riddick remembered was hearing Iant's gasp of shock and the woman's hostile eyes before he felt more pain than he ever thought was imaginable. Everything faded and Riddick was sure he was going to die.

* * *

**Post A/N: Please review if I should keep going?! Riddick is finally meeting his match and is being knocked down a peg or two. Is it a good thing or a bad thing? F/F/R pleaseeeee!  
**  
**Just so you know, this is not going to be some petty romance story where Riddick goes all mushy although there may be a bit of Lemons in this. The romance aspect of this story is more naked lust and loyalty but even then it wont come until later in the story if I continue it. I wasn't going to start another story while I was writing my Bane fic but I just had to put this down on paper and just figured 'hey, why not?'**


End file.
